My Cinderella
by karenlol
Summary: Ally is treated like a servant by her one stepmom and two stepsisters. But what happens if this particular person by the name A. Moon comes into her life? Will Ally still be treated like a servant or a princess?
1. The Wretched

Ally's POV: I'm Allyson Dawson, a poor girl who has a wretched stepmother, and two stepsisters. The two STEPsisters are alright, besides the fact that they can be a bit cruel sometimes. I'm a fifteen year old girl.

My necklace was a family heirloom, which my real mother gave me before the horrible "accident" caused by my soon-to-be stepmother.

My two sisters, or stepsisters, are Trish and Tilly. My mom, or stepmom is Cassidy. My dad is Dallas, who seems not to care that his one daughter is stuck at home with three massive ego-maniacs.

"Ally, wash our clothes." Cassidy handed me a basket full of dirty clothes. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Oh, Ally, and can you do these?" I scoffed as she handed me a list of chores. The list contained these items: 

* * *

**() Buy groceries.**  
**() Make dinner.**  
**() Wash laundry for the week.**  
**() Buy dress for Tilly, size 9.**  
**() Pick up book for Trish, The Man and The Fragments.**  
**() Record TV show, The Man and The Fragments, ep 8.**

* * *

"Do these tonight, or you will be punished. Trish, Tilly, let us go to the spa." Cassidy opened the door. "Bye Ally." Trish whispered as she followed Cassidy out the door.

The doorbell rang, I ran to the door. "Who is it?" the boy revealed himself as the mailman. I opened the door. "Hi ma'am." he had rugged hair, ruffled and blonde. He looked poor, as any mailman would. I picked up the mail as he left. "Bye, mailman!" I waved as he left.

I laughed, flipping through the mail and closing the door. "Cassidy's, Cassidy's, Cassidy's. Mine? Mine?" I noticed two letters with my name on them. That's strange, I barely get mail. I open the first one.

* * *

**Ally Dawson,**

**Your eyes sparkle in the sunlight,**  
**With all the love in God and War.**  
**Your smile lightens up the universe.**  
**With all the forgiveness that God gave you.**  
**"All's fair in Love and War," they say,**  
**That's cool, but forgive me if I disagree.**  
**Will you meet me,**  
**By the willow trees at midnight,**  
**With the same smile and laughter,**  
**All is forgiven.**

* * *

That's so sweet, I wonder who would send me a poem? I opened the second envelope. It was a concealed letter.

* * *

**Dear Ally Dawson,**

**I wish to meet you at the forest tonight. Will you meet me at 9? I need to talk to you.**

**Thanks,**  
**A. Moon.**

* * *

A. Moon? Who's A. Moon? I went about the day, wondering who was A. Moon. I went to the library to pick up the book that Trish wanted, as I crossed off the second thing on my list.

* * *

**() Buy groceries.**  
**() Make dinner.**  
**() Wash laundry for the week.**  
**() Buy dress for Tilly, size 9.**  
**(X) Pick up book for Trish, The Man and The Fragments.**  
**() Record TV show, The Man and The Fragments, ep 8.**

* * *

Now I need to visit the store to pick up groceries. What can I make dinner with? Horseradish, kraft cheese, gouda cheese, vegetables. I'm gonna make soup with these ingredients. What can I make an actual dinner with?

Salad, I know! Lettuce, string cheese, ranch dressing, croutons, and some meatballs too. I know that's not vegan, but I can't let my mother and sisters starve, even though they're annoying.

I crossed off the first thing on the list as I went to the store to buy Tilly's dress.

* * *

**(X) Buy groceries.**  
**() Make dinner.**  
**(X) Wash laundry for the week.**  
**(X) Buy dress for Tilly, size 9.**  
**(X) Pick up book for Trish, The Man and The Fragments.**  
**() Record TV show, The Man and The Fragments, ep 8.**

* * *

I already washed the clothing so that's a check. Now to make dinner and record Trish and Tilly's favorite TV show.

I checked the time, it was 6 p.m. There's still time! Once I went home, I recorded the TV show and quickly made dinner, the soup and the salad. I got dressed, and left a note.

* * *

**Cassidy, Trish, Tilly,**

**I made dinner, enjoy! Salad is in fridge. Heat the soup at 2 minutes, the soup is frothy so I hope you stir it first.**

**Love,**  
**Ally...**

* * *

I smiled as I checked off the last two things on my list. Free, I'm free! Yay! I went to the forest at 8:35 p.m., to be early for the meeting of A. Moon. When 9 rolled around, the same blonde boy came.

"Uh, hi. Are you A. Moon?" he nodded. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood on. "I am a moon, if that's what you're wondering." he laughed and I laughed along. "No, no. I'm Austin Moon." he said, revealing his soft brown eyes.

"I'm Ally Dawson, nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"I got these for you." Austin revealed some flowers hidden behind his back. I was flattered, I blushed. "Thanks. What school do you go to?" he processed. "Well since I'm a 'special' child, my mom and dad have me in a private high school." he spoke.

"Were you in a public school before?" I asked. "Well it's hard to say, but I think so. My parents are strict so they want my education first before my first relationship, it's kind of sad."

I checked the time, 9:20. "I have to go, Austin. See you tomorrow." he waved goodbye as I ran home. "Shoot, shoot. They're home!" I ran home, panicked. I ran upstairs, straight to bed after they opened the front door.

I obviously showered, brushed and combed my hair and teeth, and changed before I went into bed. I put the two letters in my little box, of course. Good night, world.


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I'm getting a question from someone and I wanna answer the not-so-implied question that they have.

That someone asked: And I can't remember who Cassidy is. Is she the one who has a scrapboo full of her and austen?  
My answer: No, she's not. The one who kept a scrapbook is Brooke, the super creepy girl that Austin broke up with. Cassidy is the girl who Austin had a crush on. Her band got transferred and she moved. "Blondie, I promise that the second I come back we'll have that date."


	3. Burning Sensation

**Chapter Two**

"_Hurled on rocks, climbed on stones, feasted on sticks."_

* * *

_Narrator's POV: There was a resilient resemblance uncanny to killing people. That was what Cassidy thought was sane. _

_There was a complete silence. There was nothing in the suburbs, cities, and countries. "STOP. I'll never tell you." Ally spoke. _

_"Tell me or you will regret it. I will_ have to pry it out of you." Cassidy told her. "Never." the brunette spoke.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I woke up at six A.M., to Here's 2 Us by Victoria Justice. I made their beds, and made breakfast. It's been a week since I met Austin, and every day in the week he made me one letter.

I feel so special, like once I'm being appreciated.

"ALLY!" Tilly screeched from downstairs. "I NEED A MASSAGE!" Trish exclaimed. I could care less.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I need some peace, peace and quiet. Please. "ALLY, COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Trish demanded. I locked my bedroom door and jumped down the window cooly. I was going to see Austin again, I needed him. I was on the verge of tears.

I ran down the street, on the verge of deep depression and having a strong craving for talking to Austin.

Instead, instantaneously, I bumped into Austin. "Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" Austin asked. "What, I can't be in the park?" he sourly laughed.

"I'm actually meeting my girlfriend here, but you can stay here and keep me company." he replied. "Oh, cool. Who is she?" I curiously asked. "Oh, you probably don't know her. Her name is Celia." he instantaneously responded.

"Is she a blonde?" I questioned. "Nah, nah. She's a brunette. She's cute, you should meet." I felt this internal burning in my chest. Even though I just met him one week ago, I felt jealous and totally zealous.

"Hi Austin." the brunette, who I'm guessing is Celia, sat down next to him. "Hey baby. Celia, this is Ally. Ally, Celia." I went in to shake her hand when I noticed something peculiar. "Woah dude, Ally, you never told me you guys were twins." Austin incredulously justified.

"We're not!" I looked at her face. "Oh, sorry. Celia's not my twin!" I whispered-shouted. "If I'm disturbing anyone, I should probably get back home." Celia shifted uncomfortably. "Celia, you're not bothering anyone." Austin reassured her.

I have a twin sister? I never knew that. How can my father hide that from me?


End file.
